


Candles In The Rain

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [13]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Manchild on The Street, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Five-Count 'Em-Five Songs Telling One Story, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi-Songfic, Protests, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful candlelight vigil protesting the  violence of Jackson Walters' death, results in violence itself. Starsky & Hutch need to find something to keep the dark away.</p><p>A Multi-Songfic. Five songs. Five parts. One story.</p><p>Part 1. Lay down by Melanie (Safka)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgrCtZKkgqI</p><p>Part 2. For All It's Worth by Buffalo Springfield<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXp7AAirwqo<br/>(Intro by Peter Tork of The Monkees)</p><p>Part 3. Then Came You by Dionne Warwick & The Spinners<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLJIGfUH7j8</p><p>Part 4. How Deep Is Your Love? by The Bee Gees<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLJIGfUH7j8</p><p>Part 5. Dance With Me by Orleans<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-IXJLgRnvs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles In The Rain

Part 1. KEEP THE DARK AWAY

Lay down, lay down, lay it all down  
Let your white birds smile  
At the ones who stand and frown

Melanie- Lay Down (Candles In The Rain)

 

It was a typical Tuesday morning in Bay City. The sun was shining and all over the City coffee pots were brewing, people were yawning and donuts were being bought and consumed. Everyone was in a hurry to get somewhere else. Starsky & Hutch were no different. As they bounced up the steps of Metro on their way to the squad room, Hutch held the hot coffee while Starsky popped donut holes into his mouth. Neither saw the young women with a guitar slung across her back heading for the front door of the Metropolitan Police Center.

Hutch tripped on the top step and juggling his coffee cups, fell against the guitarist who stepped back to avoid the hot brew. Starsky hands full and at full bounce, bumped into the lady and sent the guitar on a possible descent down the stairs. Hutch reacted to the Guitar in distress like any musician would. He dropped the coffee cups grabbed the guitar and the lady, set them right again and managed to get all of the coffee on Starsky's feet.

"Huuuutch! You are such a klutz! My sneakers are ruined! Look at them!"

Hutch was busy trying to pick up the crushed cups and bashed lids. Starsky attempted to shove his blue with white stripped sneakered foot into Hutch's face so he could see the damage he caused.

"Get your foot out of my face, crazy..."

Hutch pushed at the offending foot. Starsky lost his balance and fell against Hutch sending him sprawling. The remaining donut holes sprung into the air landing on top of Starsky's head as he landed on top of Hutch. The Partners looked at each other and then up at the young lady.

She stood transfixed on the top step. Her big soulful brown eyes peeping out from her bangs. A light breeze played with her long brown hair and her long green embroidered "Hippie" style dress. She clung to her guitar and stared at the two lunatics at her feet. She broke into a sweet smile.

"I don't suppose you two work here?" she laughed.

Hutch turned beet red and pushed Starsky off of him. They both scrambled to their feet brushing donut crumbs off of their clothes.

"Oh, uhhh. As a matter of fact we do, Miss." said Starsky.

"I'm so sorry we bumped into you, Miss. Are you Okay? Your guitar isn't damaged?" Hutch smiled charmingly.

"Whada ya mean, WE, ya Bigfoot? You're the one who can't make up the stairs we come up every morning for..."

"Hey! You're the one who bounces like a ... Tigger, everywhere you go and tried to use this poor young lady as a ..."

"What did ya call me?"

"Tigger."

"You gonna take it back?"

"No!"

Starsky made a move to grab Hutch, while Hutch raised his finger like a weapon.

"Stop! Stop you two! Chill out! No harm done, well except to your breakfasts. Really no harm done there either. The last thing you guys need is caffeine and sugar. I'm Melody Shaffer, maybe you could help me?"

Melody presented her hand in greeting.

Starsky glared at Hutch, then turned to Melody, took her hand and raised it to his lips, placing the lightest of kisses on it.

"How can I help you, Miss Melody?" he shmoozed.

"Oh, brother." sighed Hutch.

Melody smiled at both men.

"I need to find the permit department. I'm arranging a candlelight protest in Bay City Park and I want it to be peaceful and legal. I don't want the Heat to get down on us before we even start singing."

Hutch and Starsky exchanged looks. Their argument forgotten.

"I'm afraid we are "The Heat", Miss. But we would be happy to escort you to the permit department." said Hutch gallantly.

"You guys are cops?"

She looked them both over top to bottom.

"Great disguises! I would never have guessed you two were part of the industrial military establishment."

Hutch opened the door for her and she gracefully entered the building.

Hutch continued holding the door for Starsky.

"After you, Heat."

Starsky grinned and shook his head.

.oOOo.

Starsky & Hutch showed Melody the way to the Permit Office. She thanked them politely and turned her attention to the form she needed to fill out. Starsky was curious.

"Miss Melody, what exactly are you protesting?" he asked. Hutch listened, curious also.

"Violence. Prejudice. Senseless death." she sighed and then continued.

"You said you were cops. You must of heard of the violent death of Jackson Walters?"

Starsky glanced at Hutch. Hutch put a hand on Starsky's shoulder and squeezed.

"Yeah. We heard about it." Hutch said softly.

"Senseless violence like that will only be repeated if allowed to be forgotten. The citizens of Bay City are outraged and ashamed that an innocent man, a father, an upstanding, productive, honest, working man, could be gunned down in the street simply because of his skin color. We don't want him to be forgotten. At least his death could have some sort of meaning if used to illustrate the need for love to overcome hate in this town. We're planning a candlelight vigil of love and prayer against violence in Bay city."

Her eyes were aflame with the idealism of youth. The Partners were touched that this little lady was fighting such a battle on their friend Jackson's behalf.

Hutch looked at the floor and rubbed Starsky's shoulder. Starsky cleared his throat.

"We knew Jackson. He was a good friend of ours. It means a lot to us, you doin' this."

Hutch looked at Melody and nodded agreement.

Melody took in the two tough cops. She reminded herself once again to never judge someone's heart till you walked in their shoes.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Maybe I'll see you at the park? Next Friday at sunset. Hey! I wrote a song for the protest. Maybe you'd like to hear it?"

Hutch & Starsky nodded. Melody sat on a bench in the waiting area and strummed her guitar softly. She hummed a bit, and her voice was rich and warm as she sang quietly.

Lay down, lay down, lay it all down  
Let your white birds smile  
At the ones who stand and frown

We were so close, there was no room  
We bled inside each other's wounds  
We all had caught the same disease  
And we all sang the songs of peace

Lay down, lay down, lay it all down  
Let your white birds smile  
At the ones who stand and frown

So raise candles high  
'Cause if you don't we could stay black against the night  
Oh, raise them higher again  
And if you do we could stay dry against the rain

The Partners stood close. Starsky reached a hand up to Hutch's neck and left it there a moment. Hutch pulled Starsky a bit closer them released his hold on his shoulder. They stepped slightly apart and looked into each other's eyes. They knew they had indeed bled inside each other's wounds, literally and figuratively. They both knew that the candle deep inside burning with love for each other kept the dark away. Even the darkness of death.

We were so close, there was no room  
We bled inside each other's wounds  
We all had caught the same disease  
And we all sang the songs of peace

Some came to sing, some came to pray  
Some came to keep the dark away

Lay down, lay down, lay it all down  
Let your white birds smile  
At the ones who stand and frown

Melody stopped singing and looked up at the men she hadn't known an hour ago, yet now knew by heart. She wouldn't ever know their life stories. their pain, fears and sorrows. But she wouldn't forget the powerful love she saw in their eyes. She smiled as a few people who had stopped to listen clapped.

.oOOo.

Part 2. WHAT'S GOIN' DOWN?

There's something happening here  
But what it is ain't exactly clear  
There's a man with a gun over there  
Telling me I got to beware

I think it's time we stop  
Children, what's that sound?  
Everybody look - what's going down?

Buffalo Springfield- For What It's Worth

Hutch sat in his regular chair in Dobey's office with Starsky sitting in his regular spot on the arm of the same chair. They passed a coffee cup back and forth without even thinking about it. They were listening intently to their boss.

"This sunset vigil at the park tonight has all the indications of a disaster. And the last thing we need is more senseless violence in the headlines." 

Dobey stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his desk.

Starsky rubbed his head and started talking.

"Cap we've talked to the people running this thing. They want a nice peaceful evenin'. Spiritual ya know? Candles and singin'. A vigil for Jackson.They got local ministers gonna say prayers and musicians gonna sing songs. Jackson's family's gonna sit with their Minister and their church friends and might even say a few words. Hutch and me were even thinkin' about joinin' the family..."

Dobey stood.

"I understand how you feel about this, son. But I need you and Hutch to be there in a official capacity. I'm hearing there might be a thousand people at this little peace rally. It could go ugly easy. I've got 6 units assigned and I want you two there to keep an eye on things. I've got some rookies out there. I need you two to keep an eye on over zealous newbies and angry young people. Let's hope the two don't meet."

.oOOo.

There's battle lines being drawn  
Nobody's right if everybody's wrong  
Young people speaking' their minds  
Getting so much resistance from behind

It's time we stop  
Hey, what's that sound?  
Everybody look - what's going down?

At Bay City Park Starsky & Hutch decided to split up. Starsky went to instruct the uniforms and Hutch wandered through the crowd looking for potential hot spots. Everything was calm.

Starsky had one unit near the stage on the other side of the crowd he had yet to talk to. He was heading that way when he saw small Flames seemingly floating in the air. He knew Melody had started her "Eternal Flame Of Peace." Her idea was to light one candle from the flame, then light Junior's candle. Then each person would light their candle from the person next to them. It was symbolic of how we all come from the same spirit, all brothers under the skin. Starsky thought Jackson would like that. 

Melody smiled at her pretty fire contained in a fireproof pottery vessel she had made herself. It sat on a pedestal her lover had made for her out of recycled wire. A few gallon containers of water stood nearby, just in case. Everything was well planned, safe and beautiful. Plus she had a permit for it. Things were going splendidly. She could feel the love in the air.

"Miss, you need to put out that fire. You can't start a fire here."

Officer Martin was young and had a mean glint in his eye. Melody had seen that look before.

"I can! I have a permit. Besides, it's contained properly and I'm standing right here." she glared at the officer, then reached for her backpack to get the official permit from the Bay City fire Chief himself.

"Put that bag down. Hippie Girl and leave your hands where I can see them!" he yelled. He picked up a gallon of water.

"Noooo! You... You... Fascist! Don't! I have a permit!" she looked around for help and spotted a blond head coming her way.

"Ken! Ken! I need help!" she screamed.

.oOOo.

What a field day for the heat  
A thousand people in the street  
Singing songs and carrying signs  
Mostly saying, "hooray for our side"

It's time we stop  
Hey, what's that sound?  
Everybody look - what's going down?

Hutch had been heading towards the Eternal Flame Of Peace. He couldn't help but smile at the conversations about the power of love he overheard. Melody had become like a little sister to Starsky and himself. He felt proud of her. Her gentle presence could be felt throughout the crowd. And the Walters had taken her into their hearts as well. Starsky, the Walters, and now Melody. Hutch's family.

Hutch turned down an offer of a hit from a glass pipe. He wasn't there to bust dopers or heads. Besides they were just being friendly. A scream assaulted his ears. He heard Melody frantically calling his name. He ran as fast as he could towards the flame.

Hutch saw Melody and a police officer silhouetted against the fire. He didn't recognize the officer. Hutch reached for his badge.

Officer Martin looked up to see a tall blond man heading his way. The man reached into his jacket. Martin saw a gun. 

He pulled out his own gun and fired without shouting a warning.

Hutch had a weird vivid image of Melody screaming, flames leaping from behind her and engulfing his head in burning heat and darkness.

Paranoia strikes deep  
Into your life it will creep  
It starts when you're always afraid  
Step out of line, the men come and take you away

We better stop  
Hey, what's that sound?  
Everybody look - what's going down?

.oOOo.

Starsky heard the shot. Then the screams. His heart twisted in his chest. Somehow he knew Hutch was in trouble. He could feel the connection burning with heat. Starsky's body took over and he was propelled towards his Partner.

"What the hell is goin' down." he yelled.

As he neared The Eternal Flame Of Peace, he saw a small crowd gathered around a sobbing Melody. She had Hutch's head cradled in her lap. Hutch wasn't moving.

"Nonononono! Hutch!"

Starsky slid into the ground next to Hutch. His trembling hand searching for the pulse in his neck. It was there. Hutch's breathing was raspy and shallow, but it was there. Melody held a scarf to Hutch's head. Starsky gently lifted the bloody material and looked at Hutch's head wound. The bullet had grazed him and blood was everywhere. But he wasn't dying. Starsky let out a breath. He leaned in and whispered in Hutch's ear.

"I know you can hear me, babe. Don't you dare go anywhere I can't. I love you, ya know that."

Starsky thought Hutch's painful breathing eased a little. He turned to Melody. Her lover Susan had joined them and was stroking Melody's hair.

"What the hell happened?" said Starsky.

Melody turned to look at Officer Martin.

"That. Cop. SHOT. Him." Melody said through clenched teeth.

"That Bastard was going to put out my fire. I saw Ken and screamed for help. Then that COP shot him. I'm so sorry. An...an ambulance is coming. There's so much blood, Dave."

"You did good, Melody. I'm gonna need you and Susan to continue the vigil so everybody stays calm. Susan can you go make an announcement that everything is alright? Just wing it. Then get someone to play some music."

"Sure, Dave." She bent down and gave Melody a kiss then hurried off.

"Melody I need you to do the flame thing, Okay?" She nodded. "You hold Hutch for just a minute longer, sweetheart. I gotta talk to somebody."

Starsky whispered to Hutch. "I'll be right back. You're gonna be just fine, Baby."

Starsky walked straight towards Officer Martin. Martin was pale and shaking. His own obviously pissed off partner, Joe Reed hovered around him, talking to him. Martin looked only at Hutch.

Reed saw Starsky coming. He had expected this. He stood between Martin and Starsky and grabbed Starsky's arms when he got close enough.

"Outta the way Reed. That Motherfucker shot my Partner. He's gonna tell me why, then I'm gonna tear 'im up. Or maybe I'll just... SHOOT HIM LIKE HE DID HUTCH!"

Reed tightened his hold.

"Ain't gonna happen, Starsky." said the older man quietly. "He thought Hutch was going for his gun. Didn't know he was a cop. He did everything wrong, Starsky. He'll be off the force tomorrow. But today he's still my partner and I'm the only one gets to kill him. "

Starsky stopped struggling at that. He looked at Reed's understanding eyes as his own filled with belated tears.

"Go back to your partner, son. He needs you. And mine needs me. He ain't goin' to forget what he did today, ever. That's enough punishment for now. I'll take over. You go be with Hutch."

Martin was staring at Hutch's still form, obviously in shock. Starsky shook his head and turned away.

Susan took Melody to clean up as soon as Starsky returned. Starsky took his rightful place and pulled Hutch into his arms holding him tight and speaking to him softly till the ambulance finally arrived.

We better stop  
Now, what's that sound?  
Everybody look - what's going down?

.oOOo.

Part 3. THE THOUGHT OF YOU --- Hutch POV

The thought of you keeps runnin' through the back of my mind

Dionne Warwick and The Spinners- Then Came You

.oOOo.

Burning heat. Searing pain. Darkness.

Pain again! Hey! Starsk? Anyone? Real bad in here, Guys! Something's gone wrong. Where is Starsky?

"Don't you dare go anywhere I can't. I love you. Ya know that."

Oh thank, God. Starsky is here.

Why can't I open my eyes, Starsk?

Why can't I speak to you?

Starsk? It's so dark. But look! I can see a little flame. Like a candle. That's you, isn't it, Babe? I'll never really be in the dark while you love me. I love you too, Starsk. I can feel you all around me. Hugging me good and tight. Thank you, Babe.

I hear sirens. Ambulance? Is that for me?

.oOOo.

 

Ever since I met ya, seems I can't forgetcha  
The thought of you keeps runnin' through the back of my mind  
Every time I'm near ya, I get that urge to feel ya  
Just touchin' you and lovin' you makes ev'rything right  


Huh. Hard bed. Hard pillows. Terrible smells. Hospital. Again. Wonder what happened this time? 

This is kind of nice. Just sort of floating. Floating. 

Starsky is here. He 's got hold of my hand. Poor Starsky. Always worse for the one who's waiting. Let me try... 

Nope not gonna work. Can't squeeze back. Let me try to wake up...

Oh! God, no. Owwww. That hurts. Everything hurts. Oh, man. Let's get back to floating, Hutchinson. Yeah. Oh, yeah.

StarskyStarskyStarskyStarsky

Yeah, that's good. I think I'm seeing my life flash before me. Or is this Starsky's life. 

No, no, Hutchinson. it's your life with Starsky. My life started when I met him. I never knew what love was, till Starsky.

(Tell me how ya feel, baby)

Starsk? Is that you? You must be here. I know you're here. I can feel your touch. You're real close aren't you? I hope you're not hurting.

I never knew love before, then came you, you, then came you  
I never knew love before, then came you, then came you  
You

You, Starsk. All the important things in my head are you. 

See? A memory. A time I was happy. You and me becoming Detectives. Becoming Partners.

Here's another memory. Knowing what love is. You. Huggy's upstairs. Holding me while I came off the shit. You wouldn't think I could get a good memory out of that horrible time, but I remember looking up at you and thinking. Who does this? Who holds someone like this, giving them their own strength to hold on with? Who cares that much? Who could love that much? That's when I knew what love was, Starsk. That's when i knew I was damn lucky to have you, Buddy.

You. You. You. Starsky. Starsky. Starsky.

Now that I've found ya, how did I live without ya?  


(I don't know, baby)

What don't you know, baby? Can't you see?

It's plain to see you're all I need to satisfy me

Starsk? You're all I need. Starsk? YOU are all I need!

Holy shit! I need Starsky! I want him! I LOVE him! 

I have to tell him! I have to tell him!

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That HURTS! Fight it Hutchinson! Fight it! Wake up for him!

Groaning. I hear groaning.

Starsk? No that's me! Oh, something feels so nice, nooooooo mooooooore pain.

Floating.

StarskyStarskyStarskyStarsky

.oOOo.

Waking up? Open eyes. Open eyes. OPEN EYES!

Still broken. Broken head. Broken eyelids.

Hey! I heard that!

I said "Broken eyelids."

I hear laughing. Starsky's laughing!

Okay, Hutchinson. Try saying Starsky.

SssssssssK.

Pretty bad.

Starsky's hands are on my face. So nice. Wha? Was that a kiss? It was wet. Crying? Him or me. Must be him. I'm the happiest man alive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSK.

There. Maybe that will stop the crying. He's holding my hand again. Squeeze Hutchinson. Give it to him. Yeah! I did it. Oh! Yeah!

I wanna hold your haaaand. I wanna hold your hand. Oh! I wish I could sing!

I'm so darned proud of ya, I wanna sing about ya  


(Sing it, sing it, sing it, baby)

Did I sing that out loud? Oh! Starsky's kissing me again. I must have made his day.

You oughta know you made love grow, by touching my hand

Whoa, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh  
I never knew love before, then came you, then came you  
I never knew love before, then came you, then came you

Starsk? You're so precious to me. I can't wait to tell you what I found out, Babe. It's the love. The love. I don't know how we did it but we made real forever after love. All we have to do is admit it to ourselves. Doesn't matter what gender we are all that matters is the love we have for each other. I can't wait to tell you! It's so simple. Me loving you. You loving me. You taught me what love is, Starsk.

(I got to hand it to ya, baby)

Huh? What? I don't understand. Starsk?

Starsk? You let go of my hand. Why? Where you going?

DON"T LEAVE! 

"Sssstarsk!"

"Hey! Hutch! Hey! There they are. I've been waitin' to see those baby blues. Oh, Babe! Thank God! How ya doin'?"

Hutch grabbed Starsky's hand.

"Take it easy, Babe. Do you remember what happened?"

Hutch blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Then looked at Starsky.

"No. Don't remember. You let go of my hand. Don't leave."

"Sorry I let go. I was excited that's all. I ain't leavin'. Do you remember anything you dreamed, Baby? You said a few things. Sang me a little song. You remember that?"

Hutch thought hard for a moment. His head ached, his throat was sore and the light bothered his eyes.

"Don't remember anything after some kids at the park offered me their pipe."

Starsky laughed.

"Maybe ya shoulda went for it."

"Yeah. Maybe. Starsk?"

Starsky put a hand through Hutch's hair.

"What, Babe?"

"Stay?"

"Where would I go? I'm right where I belong, Babe."

Starsky smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his head briefly on Hutch's chest and gave him a gentle hug. Hutch slowly moved his arms to embrace him and keep him there.

"Starsk? There was something important I wanted to tell you. But I can't remember what it was."

"Shhhh, Hutch. Rest that poor brain of yours. If it was important, it'll come back to ya."

Whoa, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh  
I never knew love before, then came you, then came you  
I never knew love before, then came you then came you

(With your lovin' touch)

Then came you.

.oOOo.

Part 4. WE BELONG TO YOU AND ME

How deep is your love, How deep is your love  
I really need to learn

The Bee Gees- How Deep Is Your Love?

.oOOo.

"Hutch? You're all settled in now. Room 221. Did one of us have this room before? It looks familiar. That's bad Hutch, when the Hospital rooms start to look familiar. Why'd ya go and get yourself shot in the head, Hutch? The Doc said your head wound isn't too bad but ya got a doozy of a concussion. Doc said you were real lucky you didn't get a fracture. Said you'd be out for about 24 hours, till the swelling starts to recede."

Starsky sat on the edge of Hutch's bed. He held Hutch's hand as he talked to him. He knew from experience that Hutch could hear him, not understand or respond, but know he was there. He would hate it if Hutch felt scared and alone in that dark place he was hiding in.

"Melody and Susan came by after the Vigil. Said it was beautiful. All those candles lighting the dark. Susan said Melody's song was a big hit. People caught the chorus right away and started singing it over and over. Junior really liked it. Oh, Junior came to see you too. Grandma wanted to come, but Junior had her Minister take her home from the park. Junior, I mean Jackson is quite a man now. I'm so proud of him. Dobey was here. And Joe Reed. You remember Joe. He's Martin's partner. Martin is the sonofabitch who shot you. Didn't know you were a cop, my ass!"

Starsky got up and started to pace.

"It's so hard to see you hurt, Babe. I wish you could tell me how you feel. I wonder what you're thinkin'? Your face is so serene right now. You look like a little kid."

Starsky went back to the bed and had a good look at Hutch's face. He felt Hutch's fingers and arms and decided he felt a little cold. So he took an extra blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped Hutch in it and tucked in his arms. He reached into the warm nest and held his hand again.

"Hutch you are one beautiful man. Only time I really get a good eyeful is when you're asleep. I like watchin' you walk. Oh, and when you're all righteous and pokin' your finger. And when you're fightin'. Be.a.utiful. I tell ya!"

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How Deep Is Your Love

"Hutch, I guess it's weird saying these things about another man. But ya ain't a man to me ya know? You're my Hutch. My Partner. I love ya, Buddy so much. It's so deep. I feel it when I get knocked on the noggin'. I know you're around cause it's so deep inside like Melody's candle that never goes out, and when you're near it sort of flares up. Keeps me warm."

Starsky squeezed Hutch's hand.

"I wish I knew if you felt the same Hutch. But I think ya do. Sometimes I wanna pull ya close and never let ya go. I like protecting ya on the street. Makes me feel like I'm guarding a priceless treasure. They call you the White Knight and ya are that. But what do they call the guy who makes sure the Knight is cared for? Who's the guy who heals his wounds and loves him when he feels unlovable. Huh, Hutch? 'Cause I'm that guy and Damn proud of it."

Hutch opened his mouth and moved his head a fraction on the pillow. A low groan emerged. Then another slightly louder.

"Hutch? Hutch! What is it, Babe? You hurtin'?"

Starsky pressed the nurse call button and ran a hand over Hutch's cheeks.

"It's alright, Baby. Starsky's here and I love ya to death, ya Big Blintz."

The nurse arrived with Hutch's non-narcotic pain meds and administered them promptly.

"You should take advantage of this time and get some rest yourself, Detective." she said kindly to Starsky.

He nodded. But he knew there was no where else he wanted to be.

.oOOo.

Starsky lifted his head from off of Hutch's bed. He had fallen asleep still holding Hutch's hand and had never let go. He untangled his fingers and took a long stretch. His neck felt crooked and his arm was still asleep, but Hutch might wake up today so he smiled at the morning.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!"

Starsky thought Hutch looked a little better. Instead of ghostly white. He was just sickly pale.

"Hutch? Come on wake up. You just gots ta open them eyes. You know how. You've been doin' it since ya were born."

There was no reaction and Starsky sighed.

"Hutch, I been thinkin'. This love we got. Well, nobody else seems to have it, ya know? It's real deep and real special. Seems stupid to stop ourselves from expressing it. I know you and me ain't gay, but I'm thinkin' that maybe when the love comes first, gender don't really matter, ya know, Babe? I wish I knew if ya felt the same. Cause I wanna kiss ya, Hutch. I wanna hold Ya. Hell, I wanna take ya and make ya all mine."

How deep is your love, How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think  
I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How Deep Is Your Love

"Awww, Hutch. What am I gonna do with ya, huh? I love ya so Damn much, I wanna give up girls and have me a Hutch exclusively."

Starsky stopped talking because he thought he saw Hutch's eyelids flutter.

"B...Broken... eye...lids" muttered Hutch.

Starsky's heart filled with joy and his eyes filled with tears. He laughed and gathered Hutch's face in his hands.

"SssssssK"

Starsky leaned in and kissed Hutch. His wet tears falling on Hutch's dry lips.

"I'm here, Baby! Right here! You comin' back to me my sweet man?"

"SSSSSSSSK!" 

It was louder this time. Starsky squeezed Hutch's hand. Hutch managed to squeeze it back.

Starsky couldn't believe what happened next. Hutch, eyes still closed and obviously still unconscious sang.

"I wanna hold your haaaand. I wanna hold your hand."

Starsky was delighted.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it, Baby! Sing to me, Hutch!" 

Starsky gave Hutch another kiss accompanied by a loud smooch.

He let go of Hutch's hand.

Starsky smiled at his partner.

"I've got to hand it to ya, Baby! Only you could make coming out of a coma fun. God, how I love you."

Starsky stood and whispered in Hutch's ear.

"Open your pretty eyes, Baby. 'Cause I'm gonna rock your world once you wake up."

"Sssstarsk!"

"Hey! Hutch! Hey! There they are. I've been waitin' to see those baby blues. Oh, Babe! Thank God! How ya doin'?"

Hutch grabbed Starsky's hand.

"Take it easy, Babe. Do you remember what happened?"

Hutch blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Then looked at Starsky.

"No. Don't remember. You let go of my hand. Don't leave."

"Sorry I let go. I was excited that's all. I ain't leavin'. Do you remember anything you dreamed, Baby? You said a few things. Sang me a little song. You remember that?"

Hutch thought hard for a moment. His head ached, his throat was sore and the light bothered his eyes.

"Don't remember anything after some kids at the park offered me their pipe."

Starsky laughed.

"Maybe ya shoulda went for it."

"Yeah. Maybe. Starsk?"

Starsky put a hand through Hutch's hair.

"What, Babe?"

"Stay?"

"Where would I go? I'm right where I belong, Babe."

Starsky smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his head briefly on Hutch's chest and gave him a gentle hug. Hutch slowly moved his arms to embrace him and keep him there.

"Starsk? There was something important I wanted to tell you. But I can't remember what it was."

"Shhhh, Hutch. Rest that poor brain of yours. If it was important, it'll come back to ya."

How deep is your love, How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  


.oOOo.

Part 5. I WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER

Dance with me, I want to be your partner

Orleans- Dance With Me

.oOOo.

Starsky sat on a Snoopy beach towel leaning against a large piece of driftwood. The starry night was steamy as a light fog rolled in from the ocean. Starsky was wearing only a pair of cut-offs so ragged the white fringe of the hem was several inches thick and tickled his leg. He picked at the threads absently, drinking a beer and enjoying the scenery. The scenery included his blond partner sitting on the driftwood above him. Hutch was dressed in white shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt strumming and singing along to the guitar nestled on this lap.

Melody and Susan had arranged a clambake, a real lobster, clam and corn on the cob, clambake at Venice Beach to welcome Hutch home from the hospital. They had transformed a bit of sand into a lovely outside room. Driftwood seating around a fire and beautiful sand caste candles were the decorations. The pit full of hot coals and seaweed had been uncovered to the oohs and ahhs of all the guests. The aroma of slow baked seafood and corn still lingered in the air.

Everyone was sated and Melody had grabbed her guitar and pushed Hutch's guitar into his hands, not taking no for an answer. Jackson was there with friends and one of them brought his guitar also. Susan played the tambourine, and someone had a cowbell.

Starsky was enjoying the impromptu concert immensely. He watched Hutch playing along, quietly at first. Then really getting into it and improvising some new jams to old tunes. Starsky could not keep his feet still or his eyes off of Hutch. Everything was perfect. Starsky made his decision. This was the night he would tell Hutch his feelings. And he knew how he'd go about it.

Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting  
Night is falling, and I am falling  
Dance with me

Starsky pushed his empty soldier into the soft sand. He watched Hutch sing. Watched his eyes sparkle in the candlelight. Watched his fingers fly from one chord to another. The soft squeak of the frets made Starsky's heart beat faster. And Hutch's long, golden neck, stretched to hold a note, made Starsky yearn to be the cause of such a sound.

Fantasy could never be so giving  
I feel free, I hope that you are willing  
Pick your feet up, and kick your feet up  
Dance with me

Then Starsky read the pain in the brow. The slight tremor in the voice. Hutch had tired himself out. The song ended and Starsky was on his feet, clapping and whistling. The other guests joined him. Starsky took the guitar from Hutch and whispered in his ear. 

"That was amazing, Babe! But you look done in. Ya got a headache?"

Hutch looked at his caring friend and gave half a smile, and nodded briefly. Starsky took the guitar and placed it carefully on his Snoopy towel. Hutch gave him a grateful look.

"Melody? Hutch and me are gonna take a constitutional, work off some of this terrific dinner."

"Sure guys, lovely night for a walk along the beach. But don't stay away too long. Susan brought the makings for S'Mores!"

"Definitely need to make room then. Come on, Babe, let's go." 

He took Hutch's hand and pulled him up. Then put a steadying hand on his arm.

Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes, and love is all around us  
I can take you where you want to go

The lively music continued and several people got up to dance in the circles of candlelight in the sand.

Hutch stopped as the music quieted behind them. The sounds of the surf rumbled and a light fog just covered their bare footprints as they walked along side by side.

"Thanks, Starsk. That was fun, but a little intense for me right now. I was beginning to fade. You gave me a nice out."

"Anytime, Babe. I love to watch you sing and play. You're great. you know that right?"

"I'm Okay, I guess. Jackson's friend had great technique. I should get a round pick. It sounds so rich."

"Hutch, you feel better now?"

"Yeah. You were right, I just needed a break."

"Good."

Starsky took Hutch's hand. Hutch looked at Starsky a bit surprised.

"Dance with me, Hutch."

"Huh?" said Hutch.

"I wanna Dance with you, Baby. We've been dancin' since we met. You're the best Partner I eva had. I love you, I want you, I wanna dance with you and no body else. Do ya understand, Hutch?"

Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting  
Night is falling, and I am falling  
Dance with me

Hutch took Starsky's other hand in his. He folded his fingers around Starsky's.

"You want to dance."

Starsky nodded.

"You want to dance with me... exclusively... forever?"

Starsky nodded and smiled.

Hutch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Starsky waited. Laughter reached out to them from the party and a sweet, bouncy tune started up. Hutch opened his eyes and pulled Starsky close.

"I love you, too. I would be honored to dance with you, Starsk."

Starsky laughed and moved into a traditional dancing frame. One hand on Hutch's back, one holding their slightly touching hands at shoulder height. He began to sway on the soft sand. Hutch followed along.

Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes, and love is all around us  
I can take you where you want to go

They danced in small circles in the sand, then picked up speed till they were out of breath and laughing. They fell on the sand and stared at each other until all laughter melted away. All they heard was the noises of the beach at night, They moved towards each other slowly; hesitantly. They both heard the music beating in their hearts and began the timeless dance of love.

Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting  
Night is falling, and I am falling  
Dance with me

A fine mist began to form. No one noticed as the candles flared even brighter in the rain.


End file.
